


Bloom

by IvoryCrow



Series: The Flowers in her Hair [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvoryCrow/pseuds/IvoryCrow
Summary: “Y’anno, Hanahaki usually only happens to those with huge poles up their ass. You think it’s the end of the world to love someone? You end up lovin’ em a little too much and you get these stupid flowers in your chest.” Jinx falls back into her seat. “That’s why people like Vi and me really don’t deal with that stuff. We wear our hearts on our sleeves ‘cuz we don’t got room for anything else but surviving.”Caitlyn gives her a stern look, “I don’t need your advice.”“Not givin’ you any. Just sayin’ that if you don’t get it out, yer just gunna choke on those flowers rather than on my bullets.” She smiles the same way as Vi, with all teeth and no class.





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing league of legends for eight years and I would still go down with this ship.

It’s a handcuffed Jinx who realizes it first. Across the office — Vi yawns, stretching her arms high above her head. She blows a kiss accompanied by a teasing smile when she catches Caitlyn's gaze. Jinx gags but still notices when the sheriff looking away too quickly. Her eyes immediately fall to the report on her desk and the hat falls lower to cover more of her face. It’s not fast enough to hide the white petal between her teeth and Jinx raises an eyebrow. 

The anarchist licks her lips and leans so far forward that she’s practically laying over the Sheriffs’ desk, “Well, well, well. You’re in some trouble now, aren’t cha, Sheriff?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Caitlyn swallows the petals without grimace. Jinx can’t help being impressed but practice does make perfect. 

“Y’anno, Hanahaki usually only happens to those with _ huge _ poles up their ass. You think it’s the end of the world to love someone? You end up lovin’ em a little too much and you get these stupid flowers in your chest.” Jinx falls back into her seat, pulling her knees up to her chest, and slips her arms under them. “That’s why people like Vi and me really don’t deal with that stuff. We wear our hearts on our sleeves ‘cuz we don’t got room for anything else but _ surviving _.” 

Caitlyn gives her a stern look, “I don’t need your advice.”

“Not givin’ you any. Just sayin’ that if you don’t get it out, yer just gunna choke on those flowers rather than on my bullets.” She smiles the same way as Vi, with all teeth and no class. Caitlyn breaks her stoic expression for a split second with a curl of a snare on her lips and Jinx laughs, “Are you gunna tell me you gunna have that surgery then?” 

“It’s none of your business.”

Jinx whistles, “Yes hat-lady. If you say so.” 

They both know Caitlyn wouldn’t. The surgery would solve her a majority of her problems. It will remove any trace of the bubbling feelings but she can’t. Everytime she looks at Vi, she knows she doesn’t want that. She just lets the flowers continue festering instead.

= 

Finally, when the medic begins to frown at her physicals, she calls in her unit. Vi is out on patrol and it’s the perfect moment to confess to the team. Caitlyn refuses treatment officially with a simple signature in a room of witness and no room for doubt. The vow of silence is indisputable. 

In response, her deputy finds it appropriate to call upon the Prodigy Explorer himself. Ezreal’s more worn around the edges since she last saw him a few months back but he wears the same easy smile. 

“Hello, Caitlyn.” He leans against her doorway, dressed like his usual self. She crosses her arms as she sits back in her chair. “No.” 

Ezreal settles in the seat across her desk. He folds his arms and mimics her posture, “Why are you so stubborn?” 

“If you already knew that, what is the point of this visit? I have work to do.” 

“Caitlyn,” Ezreal says softly. He sighs, “I can’t just let you wither away when we both know Vi would never let you do this to yourself.” 

She knows that. Vi hasn’t changed much from the street brawler she is but she has always been gentle in the right places. That’s only one of the reasons the flower rooted itself in her chest. She would never allow Caitlyn to go through this and yet the possibility of rejection lingers. She cannot afford to lose Vi. 

“She adores you. What are you so afraid of?” It sounds sharper then any blade could. 

Caitlyn rubs at her forehead and feels the headache coming on. “It’s not the same. Admiration and … _ love _are not the same thing.”

“What do you lose by confessing?” Ezreal finishes as tired as he looks. He frowns, as heartbroken as she will be, “I never knew you to be a coward.” 

=

The boy who shattered time is the last person she expects on the doorstep to her small apartment. She has never met Ekko personally, only strands of affection from both Vi and Jinx. He’s a witty, intelligent young man who is waiting to lecture her. 

“Sheriff.” He says. 

She peers at him and hands over her groceries. He takes them without question, letting her unlock the front door with more ease than she had originally planned out during her trip up the stairs. Caitlyn nudges the door open, “A friend of a friend, right?” 

Ekko smiles, “Well, as long as you mean the pink one.” He winks and it dawns on Caitlyn how young he is. Younger then Jinx, she thinks to herself. Jayce would ruin him. 

“Jinx is a sore subject. But Vi considers you a friend. Your hextech work on her previous gloves speak volumes of your skills.” She smiles back, "It's not as good as her work though. I hear your strengths lie elsewhere." 

He quietly helps her put everything away while keeping curious eyes on hextech rifle until she rolls her eyes. She nods her permission towards it. Vi has the same love for hextech and she couldn’t deny the puppy eyes. 

“So, I’m assuming Jinx has told you.” She says, pouring two cups of water. She sits them on her counter and watches Ekko. His expression doesn’t shift how she expects it too but he stays cool when he replies, “You know how she is.” 

“I do. I’m just surprised you’ve come all this way just to scold me. You don’t know me. Not really.” Caitlyn shrugs. While concern for strangers isn't anything suspicious, showing up to their doorstep is. 

“I know what Vi thinks of you.” He says with a private grin, “I know you sleep in your office on Mondays. You like coffee with only one spoon of sugar. Vi says you snore too!” 

“Okay.” She stops him there with a laugh but the cough starts suddenly, building up quickly and violently. The petals splatter across the marble and Ekko stares in horror. He says something under his breath that sounds like Vi’s name and comes closer again. The paper towels wipe away the petals and Ekko bites his lip.

“Would you want her to tell you if your roles were reversed?” 

“I would never wish this upon anyone. I’m happy it’s me and not her.” Caitlyn sighs and sips more water. Her voice is hoarse but she laughs again, “She would never have this problem anyways. I’m the one with the pole up my ass, right?” 

=

It’s not easy to hide anymore and she can feel the strain the flowers are putting on her. Especially when she starts choking on one particularly stubborn petal. She can’t breathe, the flower clearly tightening it’s grasp on her life, and she thumps hard on her chest. Vi rushes to her at the same moment she manages to cough up the blockage. The small white bulb of the chrysanthemum taunts her and Piltovers’ favorite enforcer freezes. 

“It’s nothing.” Caitlyn tries, her throat dry and scraped. “Do not worry. It’s just-”

"“For such a smart lady, you’re quite… _ obtuse _.” Vi says, uncharacteristically shy. The grave Caitlyn dug for herself feels deeper then ever and she tightens the grip on Vi's shoulder. Caitlyn looks up and Vi moves closer, pressing one hand to her cheek. “Say it, cupcake.” 

“I —” It’s trapped in her throat just like the rest of the flowers but Vi gives her a sweet smile, and she pushes forward. “I am, undeniably, in love with you.” 

“What a lady.” Vi whistles with a wink. Caitlyn snaps her eyes back to hers and stumbles farther back, embarrassed. Vi doesn’t let her get too far, she follows her movements and stays a breath away. “You’ve got the prettiest flowers, darling.” 

“They’re yours.” Caitlyn says. Chrysanthemums for loyalty and devoted love. 

Vi smiles, opening her mouth wide and on her tongue lies a single red petal. A rose. Love. The brawler smirks, swallowing it whole, as Caitlyn stares in surprise. “I love you too.” 

Caitlyn drags her down into a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> And boom, they make out. 
> 
> Riot, tell us it's canon. Vi calls her cupcake. Please. Feed us.


End file.
